1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a conductivity detector and an ion chromatography system including a conductivity detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra pure water (UPW) has been used in various manufacturing processes for semiconductor devices. When using UPW, the ion concentration of impurities has been a focus and thus is often subject to careful monitoring, especially during the fabrication of highly integrated semiconductor devices of small size.
One approach for UPW monitoring involves performing a component analysis using ion chromatography. Ion chromatography may be performed by separating ionic components in the UPW in a separation column. The electrical conductivity of each ionic component is then detected by a conductivity detector. Qualitative and quantitative analyses are then performed based on the detected electrical conductivity for each ionic component.
A conductivity detector may detect ion components from UPW in a maximal concentration degree of parts per billion (ppb). Thus, detection of ion components from UPW, having a concentration below a certain degree of ppb or in a degree of parts per trillion (ppt), may not be accurate. When the concentration of UPW is excessively small (e.g., below a certain level of ppb), a larger UPW sample may be provided to the conductivity detector in an attempt to increase detection accuracy. However, providing a larger UPW sample increases the time and cost of performing conductivity detection.